


Rumple regala con el corazón.

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: La primera Navidad familiar de la parte incómoda de la familia. Prompt: 9- Warm sweater- They give ugly sweaters to every member of the family. - 24 days of Rumbelle Christmas





	

Desde el momento en que se descubrió que Henry, era el hijo de Baelfire - Neal Cassidy, como se hacía llamar en este mundo – y la Srita. Emma Swan; los Gold- French, pasaron a ser parte de la familia Charming, para horror del mundo y fastidio eterno de Rumplestiltskin.

-La parte incómoda de la familia – le aclaró Rumplestiltskin a Belle, mientras tomaba la escalera donde, empinada, su esposa; colocaba los últimos moños gigantes sobre la cola de gato, que adornaba envuelta con luces de colores cada uno de los marcos de las puertas y pilares de la casa y escaleras.

 La navidad le daba nauseas a Rumplestiltskin. Era todo tan poco elegante; tan lleno de escarcha, de canciones cursis, de ebrios gordos disfrazados de Santa (que se quedaban el dinero de la caridad), de panes duros como piedra que hacían la mandíbula doler y de cenas familiares llenas de hipócritas. Navidad era una fiesta que en este mundo era ampliamente celebrada y para su terrible pesar; Belle, había tomado un gusto tal, que desde el pasto de su jardín y hasta la cúpula más alta del techo, habían sido adornados por las esmeradas manos de su muy amada esposa.

-Tengo que llamarle al Sr. Dove, para que me diga cómo van los adornos de la Biblioteca. –Satisfecha, Belle bajó de las escaleras y se encontró en brazos de su esposo; quién intentó con todas sus fuerzas, recordarle con sus besos, la posibilidad de quedarse en casa, con él, y lejos de los horribles pinos plásticos y los muñecos con rostros diabólicos. Ella le siguió la corriente, hasta que con esfuerzo sobrehumano y  un manotazo, logró domesticar las indiscretas manos de Rumplestiltskin bajo su falda. El recordatorio del regreso de Henry y Bae de su encargo de velas  y pastel de zanahoria, terminó por enfriarlo.

También odiaba la Navidad por eso, le quitaba la oportunidad de estar a solas con su esposa…y le permitía estar a solas con su amado hijo. Bae le había perdonado su abandono de manera técnica, más no de corazón, aún cuando, en aquella ocasión, cerca de la muerte a razón de Cora y el odiado pirata; Bae y él habían dado un primer paso. Tras una de sus maratónicas pláticas con Belle; Bae había concedido la necesidad de Henry, en conocer y apreciar ambos lados de la familia. Incluso al lado incómodo…hecho que le había costado a los Gold una invitación para la fiesta anual de los Charming. La felicidad de Bae y Belle valían perder algunas, muchas neuronas, pensó, mientras observaba a lo lejos a su esposa.

Belle ocupaba los nervios, revisando, por incontable vez, que todos los regalos para la familia estuvieran en orden y milimétricamente envueltos para meter al auto; el platillo de pan y frutos secos, tradicional de Avonlea, horneándose apropiadamente; el vino en la heladera y varias botellas de Brandy, de la cava especial de Rumplestiltskin, aún sin desaparecer mágicamente; (ah! como le había dolido a su dueño soltarlas. ¡Cuál sería su perdición si alguien supiera del poder de una ceja levantada y una mirada inquisitiva y tentadora de su esposa, podían hacer en el Sr. Oscuro!) Moviendo de lugar, de nuevo, los adornos del árbol, para darles su mejor oportunidad de ser admirados, y de repente, en una carrera repentina a la cocina, cerciorar que el postre en el refrigerador no hubiera corrido lejos.

Rumplestiltskin, recostado sobre el sillón, optó por dejarla ser; para mirar con odio la serie de duendes escarchados que ahora adornaban su mesa principal y le devolvían una horrible sonrisa llena de dientes de colores. Belle le interrumpió la tentación de lanzarlos al fuego de la chimenea, pellizcando el dedo pulgar de sus pies, envueltos en unos calcetines de los colores de la estación, con botones de algodón a los lados a manera de gorros de Santa Claus. Rumple los odiaba con la misma cantidad de pasión y amor que despertaba en él, la dulce esposa quién se los había regalado.

Comprendiendo la necesidad de confort que su mujer pedía en silencio; Rumplestiltskin se ofreció, alzando los brazos, y Belle se recostó sobre él, con la cabeza bajó su mentón y la respiración que de inmediato se unió a la suya en un suave murmullo. Todo hubiera sido perfecto en ese instante, de no ser por el adorno de cola de gato que su hermosa esposa tenía en el cabello y que bailaba entre la nariz y la boca de Rumple, llenándolo de un horrible olor a plástico barato y pelos de colores brillantes sobre la lengua; pero no dijo nada, intentando alargar el dulce momento lo más posible.

A Rumplestiltskin aún le maravillaba la suerte que había tenido, al tener en sus brazos a tan especial ser humano. Una mujer brillante, inteligente, valiente, decidida y con incontables virtudes que él, aún no lograba comprender, pero que había encontrado un camino a su corazón y suficiente espacio para gobernarle a base de apretujarle el pecho para sacarle la tristeza y llenarlo de su luz y mariposas en el estómago; aún hoy; más de treinta años después de haberla conocido por primera vez, en aquél vestido color oro, con el ceño apesadumbrado y en un mundo diferente a este, Rumplestilkin se maravillaba cada día de su bendición y su belleza.

En la calidez del abrazo y la ternura del momento, ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos. Fue el impertinente olor del humo, lo que hizo a Belle levantarse de un salto, brindándole un certero rodillazo, a salva sea esa parte, y dejando a Rumple fuera de combate, en el piso, mientras lo malditos duendecitos, parecían reírse de él con saña.

Bae y Henry llegaron precisamente a casa; cuando Rumplestiltskin tenía a una tristísima esposa en brazos, llorando a todo pulmón, por un budín de Avonlea que se había hecho carbón. Echando con la mano de la cocina al par de curiosos, Rumplestiltskin se dedicó a consolar a base de besos en el rostro y susurros al oído, a la pequeña criatura que tras secar de lágrimas sus ojos, recobró la sonrisa ante un chiste sobre su nariz roja, justo como la canción del reno que tanto amaba.

Tras dar instrucciones a Bae y Henry de llenar el Cadillac con todos los regalos y comida lista; Rumplestiltskin les aseguró que les alcanzarían pronto; y tomando un mandil y poniendo manos a la obra, junto con su esposa; Rumple y Belle cocinaron un postre tan sencillo, a base de nueces, hongos, fruto secos, vino y turrones, del que Belle no pudo más que maravillarse por el ingenio y sazón de su esposo: “Uno se tiene que volver creativo y rápido, cuando se es pobre y en necesidad de alimentar a un niño melindroso y atender un hogar, solo” – le  dijo.

Belle le dio un beso en la mejilla por toda respuesta y agradecimiento. Un par más en la boca. Y otros más en otras partes, de tal manera, que Belle y Rumple llegaron tarde a la reunión, a pesar de haber aparecido a un tris de los dedos de Rumple, en la puerta de Grannie’s. Al cruzar la puerta, un silencio de sepulcro pareció llenar el sitio, aún cuando al fondo, podían escucharse villancicos tradicionales provenir de alguna bocina en el lugar. Charming, fue el primero en acercarse con un cordial saludo, e invitándolos a sentarse en la larga mesa, los colocó, en pensamiento del calambre intestinal que le causaba al resto de la mesa sentarse a comer junto al Sr. Oscuro,  franqueados por Bae y Henry.

Rumplestiltskin no hubiera cambiado nada en el mundo, por la posibilidad de seguir viendo a su esposa; contar su aventura con el horno con una enorme sonrisa y sonrojarse al ser felicitada por el delicioso pastel de helado y licor dulce. De ver también, a su hijo y su nieto, compartir momentos felices y perdidos por tanto tiempo. Los tres amores en la vida de Rumplestiltskin, felices y llenos de vida, era algo por lo que valía la pena soportar a los Charming, medio ebrios; a los enanos gastando su precioso Brandy, e incluso, la mirada de odio del hada azul, quien se servía por segunda ocasión, de su postre de turrones.

Cercana la media noche, los primeros regalos se abrieron. De los Charming, Rumplestiltskin recibió un duende aún más horrendo que los de su mesa, y el cual, agradeció con una sonrisa que hizo a todos los presentes dar un paso hacia atrás, del susto. A Belle le obsequiaron el otro par del horrendo duende de Rumple y Henry, para voladura de todos, se lució con un precioso libro antiguo, en lámina de oro, e ilustraciones tradicionales, de “La Bella y la Bestia”- Rumplestiltskin había tenido que ver con ello por supuesto -. De Bae y Emma, Rumple recibió una cámara antigua; y Belle, su primer “Kindle”.

Cuando el turno de los Charming llegó, para recibir sus regalos, Belle repartió a cada uno, con una radiante sonrisa, el precioso encargo que había realizado a su esposo un mes atrás; “¡Amor, quiero dar a todos un regalo que nos represente a  ambos! ¡Algo que podamos hacer juntos y que represente el verdadero espíritu de la navidad y el aprecio genuino que sentimos por todos, a pesar de todo! ¡Qué te parece si tu pones el hilo y el trabajo y yo escojo los colores y diseños!”. Rumplestiltskin, pensó, mientras todos abrían con “entusiasmo por el regalo del pariente rico” que recordaría este día, siempre, como uno de los más felices de su vida, al comprender no solo el verdadero espíritu de la navidad, sino la verdadera satisfacción que se obtenía al dar a otros.  

El resultado de tanto sentimiento de los Gold, fue una mezcla que parecía vomitar por todos lados: “Amamos Odiar la Navidad”; con mezclas de colores y patrones de todos los colores y fosforescencias, renos y Santa Clauses con sonrisas tiernamente diabólicas, y árboles llenos de cola de gato y pompones peludos, todos los suéteres tejidos a mano con la más fina lana que el dinero podría adquirir, habían sido amorosamente creados para ser atrocidades cegantes, en la perfecta talla y con el nombre de cada miembro de la familia política, en hilo de oro y la preciosa manuscrita de Rumplestiltskin con un gran letrero en la espalda. Por supuesto, los suéteres regalo de los Gold fueron la sensación de la noche, aunque quizás no por las razones correctas… de más está decir que una mirada del Sr. Oscuro bastó, para acallar cualquier duda de Belle, por el agrado y júbilo de los presentes por sus nuevas ropas.

Ni siquiera Bae se había salvado del amor de Belle por las fiestas; aún cuando su padre, había optado por darle el toque de amor, para hacer un suéter lo suficientemente decente, de ser presentable en público, sin amenaza de por medio. Henry, por su parte, jamás pudo haber estado más feliz, que con su “onesie” en forma de Rodolfo el Reno, incluyendo cola y cuernos, y el cual lució el resto de la noche, algremente, hasta caer desfallecido de cansancio.

En el caso de los Charming se vieron en la política necesidad de usar sus regalos durante la velada, pues quién podría sospechar maldad alguna en la dulce Belle Gold y atreverse a romper la ilusión que desbordaba por sus diseños. Rumplestiltskin casi no pudo contener la risa, cuando Emma, notó que los tres suéteres, de ésta y sus padres, formaban un solo paisaje, que solo se veía si estaban juntos. Naturalmente, Snow adoró la idea de “unión familiar”; Rumple tuvo en ese momento seguridad plena que su ingenio, le proporcionaría futuras ocasiones para ver a la familia Charming, vistiendo sus tres atrocidades. La mirada de odio de Emma fue el mejor regalo de Navidad de todos.  

Un poco antes de la una de la mañana, cuando Grumpy comenzó a hacer striptease a una de las monjas; Belle y Rumple decidieron que era hora de despedirse. Bae dio un último abrazo a su padre, tras sacarle la promesa de almorzar en Navidad juntos, para ver los regalos que “Santa Claus”, traería a Henry.

Con las calles vacías y el viento frío de la noche invitando a encerrarse en casa; Belle insistió en visitar la Biblioteca para admirar el trabajo de Dove. Doblando la esquina apenas estaban, cuando Belle admiró asombrada su amada Biblioteca, iluminada en miles de luces de colores, hasta la torre del reloj; cada una de las ventanas, llenas de moños y adornos de la época, llenaban todo de luz y una tenue música de villancicos a lo lejos. Belle no podía creer la buena mano y gusto del empleado de Rumple, cuando al entrar, se encontró, con un precioso y enorme árbol de Navidad, llenando la estancia de olor a pino artificial, y preciosamente colocados, adornos de cristal en forma de libros y tacitas. Varios regalos, bajo el árbol, esperaban con sus brillantes moños repollados, a ser abiertos por Belle y cualquier afortunado visitante, que se apareciera por la Biblioteca en amor al conocimiento o en deseo de morder el anzuelo para aumentar las visitas al local. Maravillada, Belle recorrió de la mano de su esposo, cada uno de los pasillos, donde enormes figuras de renos, muñecos de nieve y soldados de plomo, serían la maravilla de los pequeños. Más su asombro no tuvo empacho en convertirse en llanto, al ver el área dedicada a los niños; con muebles especiales y alusivos para la época, en forma de enormes y mullidas botas, trineos y copos de nieve, sobre una enorme alfombra en forma de un sonriente Santa Claus. Otro precioso árbol, con pequeños libros colgantes y guirnaldas que parecían de oro puro esperaba también, a los visitantes que abrirían sus regalos.

Abrazada a Rumplestiltskin, Belle le dio la gracias una y otra vez, entre sollozos, mientras este le susurraba, lo mucho que la amaba y lo agradecido que estaba de tenerla una Navidad más, a su lado. Rumple pensó con satisfacción en aquél momento, rodeado de los brazos de su preciosa esposa, que este sería, si no el recuerdo más feliz - ese quizás habría de ser el rostro de horror de la ciudad entera al descubrir el regalo de calcetines que cada una de las familias de Storybroke tenía bajo el árbol, cortesía de los esposos Gold -, al menos, aquel que recordaría, eternamente, como el más dichoso.

 


End file.
